My Fault
by 0041523
Summary: Edward's first hunt after the fateful trip to Volterra. -“I woke up, and you weren’t there, I got scared” she murmured into his chest, the words muffled by his shirt, Edward held her closer. “I’m here love, I’m here” he whispered, his voice pained.- 1Shot


**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, do you honestly think I would be here?**

**For those of you who are to stupid to function... I do not own Twilight.**

**Sooo, this is my second FanFiction, I had this idea for a while now, and I decided to try it out. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! Flames welcome, I don't really care, just remember, no one told you to read this.**

**

* * *

**

**My ****Fault**

* * *

"Edward, you need to hunt," Bella murmured into his neck, her arms wrapped around his waist, tightly.

Edward, Alice and Bella had only been in Forks for six days, after they're unpleasant confrontation with their new 'friends' in Italy. Edward was still drowning in guilt, knowing it was all his fault.

_She wouldn't have befriended the dog, if I hadn't left, she wouldn't have gone cliff diving_ Edward stressed the words even in his mind.

_The Volturi wouldn't have known about her, She wouldn't have been so vulnerable with Victoria running around, I wouldn't have caused her so much pain_ He thought, agony laced through every word.

He held on to her tighter, as if she would disappear. He buried his nose in her hair, taking in that delicious smell that made Bella, Bella. He did not feel the monster, urging him on to suck her blood, effectively killing her. His being shied away from anything that would put him in that type of pain again.

"No." Edward said stubbornly, taking another deep breath. He knew he had to go hunting later on, but he just couldn't bare to leave.

"Edward, please," Bella pleaded him, though her actions canceled out her words, her arms unconsciously holding him as tight as her human strength could hold.

She didn't want him to go, but she didn't want it to be harder for him than it already was.

It was 11:34 pm. Charlie had gone to sleep twenty minutes ago, meaning Edward had climbed through her bedroom window about nineteen and a half minutes ago.

"I'll go when you fall asleep, you won't even know I was ever gone," he whispered into her hair.

He knew that if he never left, she wouldn't be so afraid, afraid that he would leave and not come back. In the sewers of Volterra, while walking toward impending doom, Alice had told him mentally about the re-occurring nightmares she had been having, the screaming, the emptiness. He knew that it was his fault, that leaving was the worst mistake he could have ever possibly made, one nearly costing both their lives.

Bella nodded, already, and unwillingly becoming tired. She stifled a yawn, but Edward being Edward, of course noticed. He picked her up, and placed her in bed, tucking her in, then laying beside her, wrapping his arms around her frail frame. She had lost weight, and Edward noticed.

_My fault..._ he thought.

"Sleep love" Edward whispered, humming that familiar lullaby.

"You'll be here when I wake up?" Bella asked in a small voice, looking up at him with wide fearful eyes.

Edward looked down at her, his face constricting with agony. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. She looked like a frightened child. Compared to Edward's age, she was a child.

"Always Bella, I'll be here, I promise - no I _swear_ to you I'll be here, I love you, love you _so_ much, never doubt that." He said, with all the conviction in the world, and then some.

"I love you too, always" Bella said, falling asleep.

* * *

Edward waited about an hour or so before untangling himself from Bella. He silently slipped out her window.

* * *

Edward only hunted near by game, he didn't want to be to far from his Bella, he could already feel that empty feeling creeping its way back into his chest. He sunk down a tree holding his head in his hands, trying to figure out a valid reason to why he left in the first place.

_Because I'm not good for her, I'm dangerous... _That question was supposed to be rhetorical.

So much for Bella living a happy human life, yeah, because it's very human to be living life as an empty shell.

His phone suddenly vibrated, it was Alice.

_Why would Alice be calling me? Unless she had a vision... _He pondered.

"Hello?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Edward! You need to get back to Bella! She's going to have a nightmare and wake up Go, go, go!" She said quickly.

He snapped the phone shut, running as fast as he could back to his Bella.

Just not fast enough.

* * *

Bella woke up, sitting straight in bed, gasping for air. It was the same nightmare as always, her wandering around the woods, looking for Edward. She was getting better, not screeching at the top of her lungs every time.

_He'll be back, he'll be back, he only went hunting_ she chanted over and over in her mind.

She wrapped her arms around her chest, out of habit. You don't even notice trivial things like that when you've been doing it for the past six months.

"Bella?" Her head snapped up at the sound of her name.

Edward's face contorted in agony once more as he saw the sight before him. Bella sitting in her bed, tears streaking her face, clutching her chest, as if to keep herself together.

"Edward" she said breathlessly, breathing a sigh of relief.

_He's here, he didn't leave_

Edward quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest, so she couldn't move even is she wanted to, which she didn't. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest.

"Shh, I'm here Bella, I'm here" he said over and over, rocking her slowly.

"I woke up, and you weren't there, I got scared" she said into his chest, the words being muffled by his shirt, holding on to him tighter.

"I'm here love, I'm here" he whispered, clear pain in his voice. He kissed her forehead, humming her lullaby, willing her to go back to sleep.

_It's all my fault_

_

* * *

**Review. **_


End file.
